


A Memorable Halloween

by LokiHutchersonMellark



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Halloween
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 07:07:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16471046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokiHutchersonMellark/pseuds/LokiHutchersonMellark
Summary: Halloween has always been Ben Solo's favorite holiday but there's something different about this year.





	A Memorable Halloween

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Halloween!

“Rey, I think we need to talk,” Ben states, as he sits down at the table. He just finished making pancakes for Rey and himself. 

“About?” she asks in confusion. 

“Well, Halloween is in a few weeks and…”

“Ben, we have 30 days till halloween,” Rey laughs setting down her fork. For as long as she’s know him, he has always loved Halloween. He loves trick or treating, even though he’s 27, handing out candy, decorating, dressing up, and anything associated with the holiday.

“We need to start planning,” he smiles, taking a bite of his pancake.

“Do you want to do what we did last year?” She asks, quirking an eyebrow.

“I mean trunk or treat was nice and then ruining the innocence of our car was beautiful but I think we should stay home this year,” he says, looking at her. They’ve been dating for about 3 years now but he’s known her for longer. Halloween has always been his favorite holiday, but this year he intends to make it unforgettable.

“So, you want to hand out candy here?” She asks before taking a sip of her coffee. Ben made that for her as well.

“Yes!” he say excitedly. “That being said, we need to figure out costumes and how we’re going to decorate the house.”

“Well, I have some decorations up in the attic we can use,” she replies, briefly pointing up towards the ceiling.

“Ok. We’ll see what all is in there. I was thinking of decorating the yard as a cemetery,” he says.

“We can do that. I honestly don’t know what all I have. Do you have ideas for costumes?” She asks, knowing he probably does. Honestly, she’ll go with anything he wants, just as long as he keeps that damn smile on his face. Besides, this is his idea.

“I was trying to decide between Morticia and Gomez Addams or Gatsby and Daisy,” he says finishing his food before drinking his orange juice.

“Hmm…That is a hard choice. I love the Addams family but I’d also like to live like Gatsby,” She says.

“You can think about it and then tell me what you want to do. I’ll leave costumes up to you,” he says, setting his glass down.

“Do you want to have a party or…”

“No,” he says, interrupting her. “Just you and me, this year,” he says, reaching for her hand across the table. She smiles warmly as she takes it.

“Whatever you want,” she smiles warmly. 

Throughout the month Ben spends his time planning and decorating. Rey did have some foam tombstones and plastic skeleton bones up in her attic but he had to go buy more decorations. In the end he bought fake moss and spiderwebs, skeletons, ghosts to hang from the trees, spiked fences, a blow up arch way, and fake spiders, rats and various insects. 

Rey, of course helped with the buying and decorating process, and of course it took longer than necessary. They were spending too much time joking and playing around because they can never seem to take things serious. 

They ended up using the rest of Rey’s decorations in the house. Ben made sure to wake her one morning with the Michael Myers mask and fake bloody knife he found. She just about wet herself before yelling at him. All was good though because she couldn’t stop trying not to laugh. 

Eventually, they decided to dress as Morticia and Gomez Addams and the costume shopping for it took all day. It didn’t take them long to decide on what to wear but they got lost searching the isles in Party City and Spirit Halloween. Needless to say, they bought more than just costumes. 

Between work, sleep and decorating/shopping for supplies they spent the time watching halloween classics such as Hocus Pocus, The Nightmare Before Christmas, Halloween and Friday the Thirteenth. Of course they had to watch Syfy’s 31 Days of Halloween as well. They also visited Haunted Houses on the weekends, went on hayrack rides, attended tailgate parties and sat around the bonfire. 

Though they weren’t hosting any parties they attended a few of their friends. Everyone loved their costume and cracked up when they acted like the characters they were dressed as. 

The month seemed to fly by to where Halloween was suddenly here. Since it was a Wednesday, they had to work, but as soon as they were off they got dressed, ordered pizza and anxiously awaited for Trick or Treaters. It was just a little past six when they had their first one. It was a group of kids all dressed as the Avengers. Both Ben and Rey couldn’t get over how cute they were.

“Gomez, if we don’t refill the candy we’ll have to hand out Grandmama’s eyeball soup” Rey says after about an hour of visitors.

“Oh, Tish” He smiles as he gently grabs the bowl of candy from her, before kissing her. All the kids approaching the door can’t help but to groan in disgust. He chuckles before hurrying back into the kitchen. 

As he grabs another bag of candy, he pulls the ring from his pocket and places it in the bowl. ‘This is it’ he thinks to himself as he pours the bag of reese's, twix and snickers into the bowl. He lets out a breath, trying to compose his excitement before returning to the door. Now, it’s a waiting game to see which kid will accidentally grab the ring, exposing it, and for him to propose to her. Time moves agonizingly slow as he waits anxiously for a kid to pull it from the bowl until finally, one kid fishes it out. 

“Oh, that’s not supposed to be in there,” Rey says in surprise as she sees it. “I’m not sure who it belongs to,” she says as the kid hands it to her. Maybe it slipped off a kids finger when they grabbed a piece of candy, however it seems pretty expensive for a Halloween costume.

“Actually, it’s mine,” Ben smiles and she looks at him. For a moment confusion registers on her face but it’s quickly replaced with joy as she realizes what’s happening. 

“Ben,” She says as her hand covers her mouth. He just smiles as he takes the ring from her and gets down on one knee.

“Rey, You’re the love of my life and I want to spend every waking moment and every Halloween with you till I die. I want to experience all of life’s joys and hardships with you because I can’t possibly imagine my life without you. You’re my peanut butter to my jelly so I wanted to ask if you’d marry me,” He says holding out the ring to her.

Before she utters the words “yes” she shakes her head, tears of joy streaming down her face as he slips the ring onto her finger. They barely hear the awws from parents and kids as they kiss.


End file.
